The New XMen
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Mutants are becoming well known in society. Some feared; some hated. With mutants appearing more often, there is going to be more students at the school. This takes place two years after the events of Apocalypse. CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED! I'M REALLY SORRY!
1. Submitting

The X-Men are growing up, mutants are showing up everywhere, and there are still pressing matters concerning enemies both human and mutant. With numbers increasing on each side, I ask for help on characters to use. Choose your side, your power, and anything else that makes up your character. I ask that these characters be fresh and not used in another story. If you want to use a previous character, please at least change them a little bit.

Just a side note, for any character you'd wish to submit, I am allowed to slightly change them if it works out better that way. I usually don't and won't unless I see no other way. If any of this goes on, I will try to let you know beforehand of changes to your character that I am seeking. Be creative and patient as I attempt this fanfic. By the way, if you happen to submit multiple characters, I might only choose one or two from each person that I see the best for this story.

For your character, include:

**Name**:

**Alias**:

**Gender**:

**Nationality**:

**Age** (I'd prefer high school, but if you want to make a younger or teacher aged character, that could work):

**Appearance** (Detailed with more than just color of hair):

**Personality**:

**Powers** (Make it clear and try not to do the exact same as one or the x-men characters please):

**Which side are they on?** (Good, Bad, Neutral):

**Background** (Where they come from, do they have any difficulties that they try to deal with in powers, loved ones, other factors…):

(Optional) **Relations or friend/relationships** (If you want with any of the originals from the show, I will limit if I see the need.):

**Interests/Hobbies**:

**Other info to include**:

If you have any questions, let me know!

Just a warning, I don't get updates on stories normally as fast as I want to. I will try to let you know when it may take a little longer or of any chance that it will abruptly end. Hopefully it won't come to that. Also, to help this story move along smoother, I am welcome to any ideas that you may have as this goes along. This is my first attempt at others OC's and it helps the writer with constructive and even some negative comments. This will truly be a new challenge for me to attempt. Thanks and let's get started!


	2. Chapter 1

_Wow, I didn't really expect to get so many submissions. I want to, but apologize ahead of time for the ones that I won't be able to use. I'm sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I anticipated. I went through this beginning part quite a few times, so hopefully the wait was worth it. R&R! _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the X-Men franchise. If I did, the show would have continued longer if I could help it. <em>

* * *

><p>A dark figure moved carefully along the smooth stone wall, concealed in the shadows of the night. Reaching the corner of the building, she paused and scanned the area ahead, trying to detect any sounds with her sharp hearing. Standing perfectly still except for the slight twitching of her tail, she then darted forward in the clearing, leaving silence behind her. With great precision and agility, the dark-haired girl jumped onto the extended metal balcony and landed as light as a feather. Getting to the edge of the second story, she crouched down and peered ahead. Although faded, the young woman could distinctively read the red letters above the door with her keen eyesight.<p>

Lightly touching her earpiece, she spoke quietly in a voice barely above a whisper, "The building is in sight at the far right of the platform. It seems to be clear to approach."

"Not yet Feline," A voice answered, "Wait for backup in case of a trap."

"Got it Foxface,"

The receiver of the message turned down her earpiece. Angela or otherwise known as Foxface pushed loose strands of her chestnut brown locks behind her ears. In the pale light of the moon, her light hazel eyes fixated on her surroundings. In an instant, the young woman took off in the direction she was pointed. After every corner, she would dart into the next set of shadows, careful to remain in stealth. Professor Xavier trusted the two to work together to save the hostage held in this said platform. She knew very well of the potential dangers that they may face.

Angela had joined Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters over a year ago when she first found out she was a mutant. Leaving her home in England, she longed to have a fresh start and a control over these seemingly dangerous abilities. Now, better able to control her powers, she remained at the school to learn to maintain them and fight for their rights that the world had begun to deteriorate after learning of such existence.

Finally reaching the farthest building in the area, Foxface stopped and studied the red lines of depleted letters and words hanging above the door. She didn't flinch when Feline landed on all fours right next to her.

"It looks clear, but I wouldn't count on it." Foxface replied in a slight accent, not taking her eyes off of the building and surrounding areas. "Be ready for anything. Let's go."

The pair hurried toward their point of interest, eyes darting to each side as they went. Feline spotted a dark shape to the left of them. Right as she began to stop in her tracks, a ring of fire burst up and surrounded the building. A 6ft tall young man with dark red hair and an athletic build stepped out of the shadows. Fire danced in his clear green eyes as he grinned a brilliant white smile.

"Thought you could get past so easily, didn't you?" He asked menacingly in a light British accent.

"Torch," Foxface growled. Their opponent shrugged and opened his hands, revealing two small fire balls hovering over his outstretched palms.

"I will take care of him." Foxface replied to her partner, hands ready at her sides, "You need to go ahead on your own, but be careful."

Feline nodded at her friend and took off. She grabbed onto the outstretched metal pole and elegantly flipped over the fire to get inside.

With great swiftness, Foxface opened her clenched fists in front of her. Torch jumped back to avoid the strong wave of vibrations aimed towards him. He began to stagger backwards until he steadied his balance. Foxface smirked as he growled. Torch sent a fireball hurling toward his opponent who easily maneuvered out of its path.

Inside, Feline patrolled the poorly lit cool hallways for any sign of who they were sent to rescue. At one point, the building slightly shook due to the activity going on outside. Feline shook her head and continued onward.

This was her first official mission that Xavier sent her on. She was grateful that he trusted her enough since she has come to the Institute about two months ago. Feline or better known as Violetta grew up a fairly normal life with her mom and sister in Hell's Kitchen of New York City. When she was thirteen, she received some cat like characteristics. Now she had a tail, some slight facial changes, and the agility of a cat. She stayed strong through all the ridicule that she went through until she got to the Institute after graduation. She felt more comfortable there than she ever had before.

Moving through the halls with a quick pace, she halted to a stop. She strained her hearing to pinpoint the direction of the faint tap of footsteps. Without much warning, a massive force pushed Feline towards the wall. The flexible girl semi-turned to where her feet met the wall and she pushed off, landing gracefully and looking for her attacker. A young woman with wavy blonde hair layered just past her shoulders appeared in front of her.

"Quite nice of you to drop by," The girl answered sweetly.

Feline took a short step back before lunging for her new opponent, Covert. Before she could even get within five feet, Feline was blocked midair and pushed back slightly. Feline tried again and again with no avail to even get into a five foot radius of the smiling girl who blocked off every attack with a barely visible shield protecting her. Covert sent another energy field after the older girl who managed to jump above it. Covert prepared to launch another energy field attack when she realized that she was alone.

Feline smiled as she turned the next corner, far from her opponent. The girl may have been powerful, but Covert did not have the speed like she did. Feline slowed down once she reached the last bend. At the end of the hallway stood a door directly in the middle of the wall. Feline cautiously moved forward, her senses on alert. While reaching for the doorknob, she peeked through the small window. Inside, the room was empty save for the chair stationed in the middle with a dark figure tied up and facing the ground. Feline double checked the vicinity before moving forward to untie the hostage. Before she could even touch the person, the hostage faded a few times before completely disappearing. Feline stopped short and watched as the entire building began to do flicker and do the same, revealing a vast gray room with the previous three others inside.

Feline turned to see Covert appear a few feet behind her before the blonde stopped completely, noticing the change. Foxface and Torch ceased fighting and looked up at the overhead room with two people looking down at them from the large windows. The others followed their gazes to face their teacher and fellow student. The student took her hands off of the controls and waved to the others below. Julie or better known as Databyte let her long black hair fall back over her shoulders.

"How was that Professor?" Databyte asked inquiringly. She was a little nervous about working out the whole simulation. She had done practice runs plenty of times with what various types of formats were already loaded into the machine for the first few months since she'd arrived this school year. She was impressed by the great quality of the massive computer and quite pleased with herself for holding out this long with her power of communication with this technology.

"Not bad. Excellent work on the simulation Julie." Charles Xavier replied with a smile.

"Even though I kinda lost control at the end." She added timidly.

You did your best and still are learning how to fully control your powers." The bald middle-aged man sitting in the wheelchair proudly looked at each of the teenagers below.

"Violetta, wonderful job for your first simulation practice. And for the rest of you, thank you for volunteering to help out. This was a good practice for all of you to see what it is that you need to work on." The others nodded in response. The professor paused and looked at his watch. "As much as I'd like to continue this discussion further, four of you need to get ready for school."

* * *

><p><em>Here's the characters used so far: <em>

_**Maxie Lovett**_

_Violetta 'V' Yoshida/Feline_

_Age: 19_

_Alliance: Xavier_

_Powers: Catlike abilities and some cat appearances_

_**AnnabethChase999**_

_Angela Grace Charlotte/Foxface_

_Age: 16_

_Alliance: Xavier_

_Powers: Force Vibrations and fast reflexes (so far)_

_**LordofToast**_

_Lyle Griffiths/Torch_

_Age: 17_

_Alliance: Xavier_

_Powers: Pyrokenetic_

_**Keeprockininthefreeworld**_

_Anya Williams/Covert _

_Age: 15_

_Alliance: Xavier _

_Powers: Invisibility and Energy Shields _

_**Writergurl616**_

_Julie Syne/Databyte_

_Age: 15_

_Alliance: Xavier_

_Powers: Communicate with machines_

* * *

><p><em>Again, I want to apologize for not getting this chapter out sooner. These are not the only characters that I will be using that you all submitted. There will be more coming, probably in the first few chapters. I hope this part was understandable. Don't be afraid to comment on it and give out any ideas or pointers on what I need to work on. I really want to hear from you! <em>

_In the meantime, I am in a shortage of male characters and have only received one bad guy. I could use some brotherhood people too. If you all wouldn't mind sending in another character or if you haven't already, it will be greatly appreciated. If you want to add something else about the character that you already sent in, go right ahead as long as you let me know who it is. Just follow the format in the prelude chapter and start submitting. So far, I have no deadlines for submissions. I have ideas for the next few parts already, so hopefully it won't take that much time to update as long as I am not swamped as much with work and babysitting like I have been. Thanks for reading and sticking around after the long updates! _


	3. Chapter 2

_I apologize for the absence. It has been very busy lately among the ending of school, watching a bunch of kids all day and every day, and a sister's wedding with every preparation and company surrounding it can really take up all of one's free time. Being sick for a few days this week enough to not think straight can also put behind story development. _

_Okay, this chapter will have a good portion of the characters that I got submissions for and I personally think it turned out better, but you're the readers. Let me know what you think. _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I obviously do not own X: Men Evolution. <em>

* * *

><p>Two powerfully built men stood about ten feet apart, taking careful side steps in a circular motion without taking eyes off of the other. The younger man stood almost an entire foot taller than his older, more experienced opponent. His dark green eyes stayed locked on every move of the man with two short evenly polished points of dark hair on either side of his head. The latter did the same with the young man with spiky black hair, both waiting for one to make the first move. Not a sound was heard inside the empty lit room except for the occasional light tap of a foot against the hard floor and the heavy breathing of anticipation.<p>

Without hesitation, the younger, Bruiser, went full force at his expecting rival. With a grunt, the older man easily evaded the attack by moving slightly to the side. Bruiser turned around quickly for another attempt. His mentor, Wolverine, caught the flying fist with his left hand. The sharp force of contact with the metal -filled hand should have injured Bruiser, but the younger easily ignored the slight tingle like it was nothing. Wolverine on the other hand flexed his hand due to the given strength of his pupil. Irritated, the shorter man sent a return punch to thin air. The brawl continued like this for a few moments. The opponents were basically evenly matched while dodging and blocking each other's attempted attacks.

A metallic sound filled the air in an instant, three identical claws on each hand appearing. As Wolverine lunged at Bruiser, the other levitated in the air just above the attacker, barely missing the strike. With a grin, Bruiser lifted higher in the air, Wolverine watching with a scowl. Once the younger man touched the ceiling with the top of his head, he paused a moment before launching himself down with full force. Wolverine gave a blank stare before he disappeared under the massive weight of the stronger man.

"I believe I won this match." Bruiser replied while hovering a few feet above his mentor.

Not to be beaten, Wolverine kicked him hard in the gut, pushing him away. Using all of his concentration, the adamantium- filled man pinned Bruiser against the wall, right arm pushed hard against his neck and claws inches away from his face. Wolverine's captive ignored the threat and stared at his captor without much concern.

"Not this time kid." The claws retracted as Logan backed away. "You did good today, though you still need to better work on some of your techniques like your strength."

Bruiser or rather Seth followed the gaze of his teacher to a rather large dent with small cracks along the outside in the middle of the floor where he caused an airborne cannonball.

"At least nothing was severely damaged this time, but Xavier will most likely want it fixed after school."

Seth groaned at the irritating thought of the torture he would have to endure the majority of the day.

"You'd better get going." Logan replied.

"Sure," Seth mumbled as he headed toward the front wall where his things already waited for him. "Why does it have to be only the beginning of March? Why can't school already be over?" He continued muttering about his dislike that he would rather take hard-core training with Logan over instead as he slung the strap over his shoulder.

Before Seth walked out the door, he turned and called back, "Next time, I won't go so easy."

Wolverine folded his arms and shook his head over his strong pupil as the corners of his mouth raised.

Seth soon made his way into the kitchen. On the way in, he passed a fellow student sitting on the couch. The blonde haired boy, Ethan, was slowly flipping through channels. He had a bored expression on his face. Ethan barely acknowledged a greeting before shifting to a more comfortable position while grabbing a penny from his pocket. Clenching his fist, he watched his hand then arm slowly turn into the same copper color as the coin. After examining the transformation, he opened his hand and let his skin return to normal. Submissively, he began running the penny repeatedly in-between his fingers as he turned his attention back to the television.

Seth went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of orange juice before taking a seat on one of the many stools by the counter. He turned toward the hallway to watch as a fairly tall young woman with long brown wavy hair and light honey-tone skin walk in with her head down. Her dazzling brown eyes eagerly skimmed the words of the book, Les Miserables, in her hands. The text was in its original French language which she had no trouble reading.

The girl, Cassie, glanced up for a brief moment at the weather reports of this morning to begin to warm up.

"I hope so," she replied to herself as she put her book away in her bag. With a smile, she made her way to the kitchen area.

"Good morning Seth," She replied cheerfully.

"Hey Cassie," Seth gave her a return smile.

"So he beat you again," Cassie replied, turning toward the refrigerator. She knew about the personal training exercise this morning and easily guessed the outcome.

"No," Seth protested, "I had him pinned down. He's just a sore loser."

"I'm sure," Cassie continued, returning with a water bottle to put in her bag.

"I'll beat him next time, no doubt about it."

"He's Wolverine. There's no way he will let you win. That's just the way he is." Cassie watched as Seth poured another full glass of orange juice. She folded her arms as he began to gulp it down.

"Save some for the rest of us," She replied teasingly. Putting down the now empty glass, Seth grinned. Cassie rolled her eyes in annoyance then stood still, staring straight ahead. For one or two seconds, she seemed to blank out before she sighed and moved a few feet to the side. With a _bamf_, Kurt appeared right where she was standing before.

"Guten Morgan," The blue X-Men replied to the others at the counter. With a swift movement, a pointed tail wrapped around an apple sitting in a bowl on the counter and placed it in an outstretched hand.

A girl with light brown wavy hair that touched the middle of her back rushed through carrying a small potted plant. Her dark green eyes stayed peeled on her fern, gently touching it with her hand.

"Hey Inara," Kurt called. The girl spun around quickly at the sound of her name and almost wobbled over.

"Hey Kurt," She stammered, "I was just putting this in my room that Storm gave to me to add to my collection..." She walked backwards as she talked, not watching where she was going. Inara slammed into Jamie, causing him to stumble backwards with a clone appearing behind him. In no time, the twin disappeared back to his owner.

"I am so sorry," Inara hastily replied in a slightly higher-pitched voice, acting afraid to touch the younger boy.

"It's okay," Jamie assured her. The plant girl gave another look of apology before returning to her fast-paced walk toward her room. Jamie joined the others at the counter.

Soon, the room began to bustle with a little more activity. Some went almost as swiftly as they came. The others from the practice simulation that morning except Violetta filtered in. Anya greeted everyone with a smile as she happily stood near the others. Julie leaned against wall, her attention to the TV.

"We are beginning to see a growing population of mutants spreading at a worldwide pace. What is being done with this increase? Are we safe? Will there be anything to stop them?"

The students in the kitchen turned toward the sound of the voice. On the television, the ex Principal Kelly of Bayville High stood in front of a large crowd of protestors for both sides of the issue. There were many against mutants waving signs and shouting crude phrases. Kelly was now running for Senator and gaining quite a bit of voters. The students watched or listened discouraged as the negativity continued on followed by many cheers. Suddenly, the voice was cut off as the screen went blank.

Hey," Ethan complained in annoyance.

"Oops," Julie merely replied without emotion, folding her arms.

"Why would you even watch that kind of stuff?" Lyle asked with disgust.

"It's only degrading." Angela added.

"They don't want to understand that there are people different than everyone else." Julie said aloud, mainly to herself.

"And that you're all special," Another voice added. The students turn to see Xavier coming into the room. He continued, "Some people have a hard time accepting and are afraid of what they don't know, and of change. Someday things _will_ turn out better." The professor paused for a moment, taking a look at each of his pupils, some in deep thought over the matter. He then added with a smile, "In the meantime, there are your studies to keep up on."

Most of the students groaned as the grabbed their things and headed out the door, not to ecstatic about what awaited them.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was mainly an introduction for a majority of the characters I will be using more than anything. Obviously there will be more people showing up and I wanted to get a few originals in there. I hope it wasn't too much. Any questions, please ask me. Plus, I would love to hear about any ideas that you might have for me on characters ir the story itself. :)<br>_

_Here are the characters added in this chapter: _

**Wolverine15120**

Seth Michael / Bruiser

Age: 17

Alliance: Xavier

Powers: Strength and Flight

**BitchAmI**

Cassie / Cryptic

Age: 16

Alliance: Xavier

Powers: Understanding any language and limited precognition

**Kitty-Mae**

Inara Richardson/ Nymph

Age: 16

Alliance: Xavier

Powers: Plant Manipulation and Life

**BitchAmI**

Ethan / Skin

Age: 16

Alliance: Xavier

Powers: Absorption of minerals, acting like a protective second skin

* * *

><p><em>A Special Note: I do have some more room for a couple more submissions, especially guys. Please no more X-Girls! I only ask that you use powers that are not hydro, pyro, and other similar kinesis abilities. Be creative in your character, but don't go overboard. I want to be impressed by your character. Also, if you plan on submitting, check other submissions to be sure that you don't send in a very similar one in powers as another or any of the originals. To those who have already submitted multiple, I ask that you send in no more for the time being. I don't like to turn characters down and hope to include other people. Again, I apologize for not using your character if that may be your case. I have gone through each of them many times and it is extremely hard to use all of the different varieties in one story. Thank you for your submissions. <em>


End file.
